


Departure

by KuroTsubasa



Series: New Dawn [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I procrastinated on this for so long I'm sorry;;;;;;;;;, It's mostly from Sei's POV (or at least I tried to orz), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright sunlight seeped through the leaves as a gentle breeze blew past. Today’s temperature was near perfect, and the birds chirped freely in the trees. Free. That’s what Sei is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for how long I've procrastinated on the final part to New Dawn. I guess my usual weekly rhythm was disturbed by the holiday I went on but that isn't an excuse. My sincere apologies to everyone. I hope everyone can enjoy the final part to New Dawn!!

Bright sunlight seeped through the leaves as a gentle breeze blew past. Today’s temperature was near perfect, and the birds chirped freely in the trees. Free. That’s what Sei is now. Free from experiments, free from tests, and free from loneliness that he thought would never end.

“It’s hard to believe.” Sei muttered, turning back and taking one last look at the hospital that he spent months in. There were so many memories stored in the small hospital room he resided in, and he knows he’ll never forget them, no matter what.

“Yeah…we finally got discharged.” Sei turned to glance at Mizuki, and a smile just naturally lifted up the corners of his lips. These days Mizuki just had that effect on him.

“What will you do now, Mizuki?”

“I’ll go see my team and friends and celebrate of course! You?”

“I guess I’ll go surprise my relatives…” Sei gave a small smile and a shrug, trying his best to appear as if he looked forward to seeing his relatives again. Well of course he was, but he still wasn't sure if Aoba has accepted the fact that he has a brother now, and he was especially more worried about how Granny was going to take this fact in. _Worst comes to worst I’ll just…just…_

“I’m sure they’ll be really happy to see you, Sei.” Mizuki’s words made some of the worry in his heart disappear, but they weren’t like dirt which could be washed away so easily. _I do feel a little better now though…_

“Mizuki, thank you so much for everything you did. It means a lot.” _Really. A Lot._

“No need to thank me Sei. I should say thank you too. You helped me as well.” Raven eyes looked into emerald ones, and something stirred in his heart.

“I guess…that’s where our paths separate huh?” Straight after the words left his lips, Sei was surprised. Did this mean he and Mizuki would separate now? _I’ve never thought that we’d ever be apart but…I…_

“Yes but I have given you my coil number Sei. So whenever you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me, ok?” The fact that Mizuki had said that he could call the other whenever he needed was reassuring as well. _So we will meet again…yea. Definitely._

“Of course Mizuki. Thank you.” Feeling something nearing his hand, Sei looked down. A smile rose as he watched Mizuki take his hand and giving it the softest squeeze, and Sei squeezed back just a little. But honestly he wasn't too surprised at the other’s actions. More so, he was a little happy.

“Hey Sei…before you leave, there’s a game we didn’t play until the end.” Mizuki’s words dragged Sei’s mind back to reality, and curiosity naturally rose within Sei as Mizuki’s mention of another game.

“Really?”

“Yes. The one with the tastes. When you were blind and I had you guess what I was feeding you. So…” Sei didn’t waver when Mizuki took a step forward, nor did he flinch when Mizuki leaned in. Raven eyes remained calm as he watched emerald ones close in until only millimeters remained between their noses.

“Please close your eyes and tell me what this tastes like, ok?” Sei blinked once, a little out of confusion but also out of interest. _Taste huh…_

“Alright.” Sei gave a small nod in agreement, and then a possibility popped up in his mind. The thought made him giggle softly as he closed his eyes, but he stopped when something soft cupped his cheeks. He assumed it was Mizuki’s hand, and then it was the other’s thumb brushing against his cheek.

 

And then, Sei realized how close they were. He could feel Mizuki's breath on his cheeks, Mizuki's body warmth so so close to his own and the rustling of Mizuki's jacket and,

 

Mizuki’s lips. On his own.

 

Sei thought about the possibility of this being a gesture. Like he’s heard before, kissing as a gesture of friendliness in foreign countries. That thought was erased instantly when he started leaning into the kiss unconsciously. It didn’t feel weird at all. It felt natural. Almost too natural. Mizuki’s lips were a little bit chapped, he realised. Or was it his own lips that were chapped?

At some point in time, he couldn’t hear the birds in the tree anymore, nor could he hear the wind that was blowing away his hair. He could only hear a steady, loud thumping. _Ah, this must be my heartbeat._

It was a strange sound. It was so much stronger than before, and there was a rhythm. Once, twice, and repeat. His cheeks were getting warmer. It could be the warmth from Mizuki's hand, or even just Sei's own body heat. _Ah well._

When Sei felt lips leaving his, he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised at how close Mizuki was. How close they were to each other. So, so close. _It’d be nice to do that again._

“I couldn't guess, so I need to try again.” Sei reached for Mizuki’s collar and pulled, pushing their lips together again. The small gasp Mizuki made brought another smile onto Sei’s lips, and it was then, he knew.

This feeling that he’s felt ever since the day Mizuki walked into his room. The days that Mizuki’s been by his side, caring and helping him with everything. From emotional to physical recovery, Mizuki was there.

Sei kept smiling even as he pulled away, but he didn’t release Mizuki’s collar. The taste that lingered on his lips were so familiar and sweet it made him giggle again.

“Just like I thought, it tastes like peaches.” 

 

 

_This is…true happiness, isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end of New Dawn! Sorry for all that serious talk earlier but it was definitely needed from me;;;; anyways I really, really enjoyed working on this series!!!! Mizusei is probably one of those ships that I'll always love even if I'm not so deep in the dmmd fandom anymore ;v;'' 
> 
> I received so, so much support from everyone who's read/gave kudos/bookmarked/reviewed any part of the series!! Many thanks again to everyone who gave support and especially to the sweetest artist Sakonma!! You always gave me so much encouragement and honestly I've never gotten this much support from someone like you, and it was really an honor to work on this series!!! I'm very much looking forward to your future works and your dmmd fanbook which I'll definitely try and get a copy of <333 
> 
> Sorry again for this super late update and thanks again to everyone!!!


End file.
